Besoin de vacances
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: [OS WTF Spécial Norouz] Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Pour le nouvel an perse, Mahyar avait enfin décidé de quitter son monde afin de passer ce merveilleux moment avec sa famille.


_Bonjour / Bonsoir les gens ! Et bonne année persane ! Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire peut être dangereux pour la santé mentale. Le taux de WTF étant très élevé, la direction vous recommande de déposer votre cerveau dans les bacs sur votre droite._

 _Plus sérieusement... oui, je suis en retard de cinq jours. Cet OS aurait dû sortir pour Norouz mais sa création aura mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Je tiens aussi à préciser que si vous vous inquiétez de ma santé mentale après avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi barré, GawellAnkou m'a énormément aidé et beaucoup de choses nocives pour votre intégrité psychologique viennent d'elle. (Non, je ne cherche absolument pas un coupable pour me justifier de ce que vous aller lire :p )_

 _J'avoue m'être éclaté à l'écrire et à l'imaginer (vive les soudains fous rires au lycée, tout seul, provoqués par ceci...) et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous au fil de votre lecture. Et encore une fois, Bonne Année ! \o/_

* * *

 **Besoin de vacances**

Il était heureux d'être là, d'avoir pris sur son précieux temps de travail pour venir à cette fête annuelle et grandiose. C'était la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps qu'il fêtait Norouz comme il faut avec toute sa famille. « Tu travailles trop, Mahyou » lui avait dit sa mère dans sa langue natale quand elle vit le teint « pâle » de son fils en l'embrassant. Mais désormais, il était là, tout à elle, tout à eux. Mahyar avait délaissé pendant un temps sa paperasse et ses streams et maintenant profitait pleinement de l'arrivée du printemps et par extension de la nouvelle année. Autour de lui se succédaient parents, frère, sœur, cousins, neveux et amis. L'atmosphère était bombardée d'une ambiance de fête omniprésente et agréable. Certaines mauvaises langues diront que tout cela est à la fois trop pompeux ou trop écœurant mais celles-là n'ont sans doute jamais connu la chaleur humaine de Norouz. Ni la joie de revoir les siens.

« Mahyar, mon frère ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

\- Comment vas-tu sœurette ? Tu dois être bien trop prise par le boulot en ce moment.

\- Ah ah ah, et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Tu n'as pas changé, petit frère.

\- Toi non plus, tu es toujours aussi élégante.

\- Oh, tu es trop mignon, comme quand tu étais petit ! Ton charme ne changera jamais, lui aussi. Si tu cherches les « anciens », ils sont dans la cuisine. Ils ont hâte de te saluer, conclut la sœur de Mahyar, les yeux remplis de malice et d'affection »

Cependant, Mahyar n'allait pas pouvoir rester pendant tous les jours et toutes les nuits occupés par les festivités. Malgré les supplications de sa famille et les marmonnements des plus anciens de l'entourage, il avait des textes en retard qui l'attendaient et cela était non-négociable. Mais cela importait peu pour le moment, l'heure était à la joie.

Secrètement, l'enfant qui est n'avait jamais cessé de trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de cette fête. C'était comme s'il vivait un deuxième Noël. Mais en mieux encore. Lorsque tout commença, ce fut comme si le monde autour de Mahyar explosait dans un feu d'artifice sensoriel. Tulipes et jasmins s'échangeaient de mains de mains et partaient dormir dans les vases sortis pour l'occasion. Leur parfum occupait unanimement les lieux mais de manière légère sans pousser à l'écœurement. Les pâtisseries douces et mignonnes formaient des montagnes bien éphémères sur les tables et les bars. On aurait dit des grosses balles moelleuses qui avaient ce super-pouvoir de dessiner des sourires sur les visages. Ses yeux également se délectaient de leur festin coloré. La tristesse était bannie de ces jours ainsi entraient en scène le rouge, le jaune et leurs autres couleurs cousines toutes aussi chatoyantes. Les couleurs dansaient comme la langue qui parvenait aux oreilles de Mahyar. Quiconque ne l'ayant jamais entendue ne peut savoir combien la langue persane est hypnotisante. Elle est comme une danseuse à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais qui ne vieillit jamais et dont la danse du jeu vous attrape et vous embrase l'esprit.

C'est le moment de croire que tout est réel. Le monde tournait et dansait autour de Mahyar. Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse incroyable, Mahyar eut du mal à suivre le déroulement des événements. Sans trop comprendre comment, le moment fatidique arriva. Celui où, selon la tradition, toute la famille se réunit et attend l'heure exacte pour s'échanger des cadeaux par dizaines.

Étrangement, Mahyar commença à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était l'instant le plus chaleureux mais il se sentait étouffer et suffoquer lentement sans savoir pourquoi. Tous les visages de ses proches étaient braqués vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et affichant un énorme sourire. Tous, d'un seul geste rapide, précis et automatique, tendirent les bras vers le Maître du Jeu, tenant chacun un présent pour lui.

Avec une certaine forme de gêne inexpliquée, il les saisit tous avec lenteur. On continuait de lui sourire avec une insistance malsaine. Il empila ses cadeaux qui commençaient à former une véritable colline et s'apprêta à donner les siens quand il sentit le dernier cadeau trembler dans ses mains.

Le tremblement s'intensifia de seconde en seconde et sa famille continuait de sourire comme des poupées de chiffons. Le perse aux yeux noirs commençait même à ressentir l'invasion des vibrations dans ses os. À peine le temps de se demander qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel. Le cauchemar commença.

Cette chose qu'il tenait dans ses mains n'était pas une bombe. Ce n'était même pas un animal ou un vibromasseur digne d'une très mauvaise blague. Non, c'était pire que tout ça. Bien pire. Par une force hérétique ou ésotérique – probablement les deux – le cadeau enrobé de son papier… s'anima. Ses traits se courbèrent, certains se replièrent sur eux-mêmes et sa forme prit vie. Le visage de Gaëtan apparut alors devant celui horrifié de Mahyar. Celui-ci poussa un cri strident de fillette et lâcha la tête carré de son modérateur faite de rubans, de papier et de carton. Avec dégoût, il vit la tête déboîtée (ou la boîte décapitée?) avancer lentement vers lui par des petits bonds immondes tout en claquant des « dents ».

Visiblement, ce Gaëtan diminué n'était pas vraiment très amical.

Mahyar ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et chercha du regard le reste de sa famille avec inquiétude. Sa vision fut frappée d'horreur encore une fois. A la place des siens qu'il chérissait se tenaient de véritables pantins de bois pétrifiés, déshumanisés et sans visage. L'inconscient du Maître du Jeu hésita entre vomir, devenir fou ou les deux à la fois. Et pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Dos au mur, privé de toute échappatoire et totalement dépassé par les événements, il était pris au piège. Le cadeau-Gaëtan, insistant comme un fanboy de convention et aux dents pointues, continuait à avancer dangereusement par petits bonds. Mahyar était totalement terrorisé par la tête de son modérateur. Son corps était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même tel un enfant.

Le perse aux yeux noirs s'apprêtait à les cacher de ses mains, comme si ne pas voir le danger allait l'en protéger. Soudainement, dans cette véritable scène absurde, un étrange bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Près de la colline de cadeaux. Mahyar constata alors avec désespoir que tous les autres paquets commençaient à prendre vie. Tous s'animèrent en même temps, de la même manière que cadeau-Gaëtan. Les visages de straybow, de Gawell, de Phyloo, de ninatutor, Ximatique, Akeru, UneBrune, Olshimar, RedPirana, Enaella, Milie, Kaly, Hakinac, Clemchan, Odd24, Steam_Pump et de tous les autres habitués du tchat de la chaîne Twitch de Mahyar apparurent devant ses yeux médusés. C'était la fin, il le savait maintenant. Jamais il ne pourrait lutter contre tous les membres de son tchat transformés par je-ne-sais-quelle-magie-noire en papier-cadeau. Il allait être dévoré vivant des par des bouts de carton et d'adhésif, cette mort est indigne d'un Maître du Jeu !

Mais alors que cadeau-Gaëtan était « né » avec des dents et visiblement semblait très attiré par les dreadlocks délicieuses de Mahyar, les autres semblaient radicalement différents. Certains poussaient des petits bruits aigus, dignes de petites créatures de cartoon, d'autres émettaient des sortes de balbutiements étranges et d'autres encore semblaient absolument vouloir imiter le bruit d'une voiture comme le ferrait un bébé. Certains semblaient même être capables de prononcer des espèces de mots incompréhensibles dans une voix suraiguë, comme dopés à l'hélium. Tous en revanche partageaient l'enthousiasme de vouloir rebondir dans tous les sens dans des « boing boing boing » surnaturels et de trouver cela très drôle. Mahar bloqua deux minutes entières devant cette cacophonie chaotique et absurde.

Cependant, cadeau-Gaëtan était toujours là. Et continuait d'avancer tant bien que mal avec ses dents beaucoup trop attirée par les poils pour du ruban adhésif. Le « répit » de Mahyar aura été de courte durée. La distance entre la proie et le prédateur s'était dangereusement raccourcie. Les dents en ruban adhésif était sur le point de se renfermer sur son mollet quand un cri suraiguë se fit entendre.

« Mahyou Pipou ! »

Le cadeau qui avait poussé ce cri et qui avait pris le visage de Garfnight s'était mis à sauter frénétiquement dans des « boing boing » énervés. Il fut immédiatement suivi par tous les autres qui poussèrent à leur tour des « Mahyou Pipou ! Mahyou Pipou ! Mahyou Pipou ! » désynchronisés Dans un amalgame de « boing boing » et de cris de à l'hélium, tous prirent unanimement une tête énervée, inquiétude et encore plus effrayante. Puis, dans l'hystérie collective, toutes les têtes-cadeaux se ruèrent avec unanimité sur cadeau-Gaëtan.

Partagé entre le fou-rire, la terreur et la folie, le perse aux yeux noirs eut l'impression de voir une mêlée de combat d'arène clandestin entre Petshops se dérouler sous ses yeux. Très vite, cadeau-Gaëtan fut submergé sur l'énorme masse qui s'abattit sur lui. Pour fêter leur victoire, les membres-cadeaux de son tchat repartirent dans leurs cris et « boing boing » habituels et absurdes. Quant à Mahyar, il était bien trop proche de la folie pour prononcer le moindre mot ou bouger ne serait-ce que d'un poil de bouc. Les cadeaux vivants s'étaient alignés de telle manière à faire une boucle ondulée qui prenait la forme d'une vague par leurs bonds. Ils « dansaient » en cercle autour d'une bien étrange chose encore. Cadeau-Gaëtan était désormais en train de bouder, vêtu d'un énorme nœud rose et jaune à pois qui lui donnait un air de Barbie bien trop maquillé avec des couleurs flashies et à la peau particulièrement teinte. C'était à la fois grossier et glauque. Mais surtout incroyablement ridicule.

Soudain, GawellAnkou (qui était aussi mignonne que pouvait l'être un cadeau orange avec un gros nœud violet ayant pris l'apparence d'une tête) s'arrêta net dans ses bonds et fixa Mahyar, les « yeux » grands ouverts et la bouche en forme de O. Des mots inédits et remplis d'intelligence en sortirent :

« Mahyou Pipou ?

\- Euh… réussit à articuler Mahyar

\- Mahyou Pipou, Mahyou Pipou ? insista boîte-Mastroyal

\- C'est-à-dire que… je n'ai jamais fait la conversation avec un cadeau vivant en forme de tête… ou l'inverse

\- Oooooooooooooooh ! poussèrent à l'unisson toutes les créatures fascinées, désormais silencieuses et attendant visiblement la suite

\- C'est… passionnant… en effet, hésita Mahyar qui reculerait et se fonderait dans le mur s'il le pouvait

\- MAHYOU PIPOU ! beugla soudainement et sans prévenir carton-BuggleTV qui se jeta dans un « boing » excité sur le visage de Mahyar »

La surprise et l'impact firent basculer Mahyar sur le côté tandis qu'il tentait de maîtriser le cadeau-ninja. Les autres, pris soudain d'euphorie et d'encore plus de folie, en profitèrent. Surprise-Sorcha grimpa alors sur emballage-Jahwa_Rero et fut immédiatement suivie par cadeau-Kitano qui lui écrasa la tête. Imités par les autres dans une synchronisation morbide, tous finirent par former une espèce de pyramide humaine très bizarre… et très bancale. Cela tanguait, tanguait d'un peu tous les côtés, tanguait dangereusement. Puis, non sans un cri aigu poussé à l'unisson, tout s'écroula.

Mahyar se retrouva par terre, littéralement enseveli sous une montagne de cadeaux beaucoup trop vivants et beaucoup trop bruyants. Dans leur folie, ils ne voulaient même pas dévorer Mahyar mais juste… lui faire des câlins. Mais leur nombre et leur poids ne faisaient qu'augmenter indéfiniment. Il fut impossible pour le perse aux yeux noirs de se relever, ni même de bouger, et bientôt, sa vue fut complètement obstruée par une infinitude de papiers de toutes les couleurs. Rapidement, il commença à tousser et à suffoquer. Il manquait de plus de plus d'air, écrasé par ces choses qui le tuaient lentement. Il allait finalement mourir tué par une montagne de câlins de cadeaux vivants en forme de têtes. C'est une mort plus indigne encore pour un Maître du Jeu !

Dans un sursaut de vie et sans savoir comment cela était possible, un long toussotement étouffé lui transperça la gorge, plus violent et plus réaliste que les autres. Sa poitrine se leva et s'abaissa dans un rythme effréné tandis que lentement, tout devenait de plus en plus flou autour de lui.

Un soudain besoin de respirer et une douleur abdominale lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Il émergea doucement de la brume de son esprit de l'air revint immédiatement dans ses poumons. Étrangement, le poids qui compressait son torse et le reste de son corps s'était complètement volatilisé. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience de son environnement, des voix ridiculement aiguës parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le même timbre qu'il avait maintes fois entendu jusqu'à la folie avant de succomber.

« Mais non, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire !

\- Mais c'est ce qui est marqué sur le paquet ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu cuisines mal !

\- Oh, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, jeune homme !

\- Je dirai même.. hélium ! Ah ah ah !»

Sheol et Tentacula se tenaient devant lui, de dos, et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. Leurs visages avaient à la fois l'air euphoriques et complètement drogués. Et surtout recouverts par des masque d'animaux tous droits sortis d'un épisode de What The Cut. Chez lui. Chacun avec un ballon rempli d'hélium dans la main. Mahyar était allongé sur le canapé en retrait du bureau, le visage blême et ne réalisant pas encore totalement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un plaid le recouvrait et il semblait avoir été déposé avec délicatesse et attention. Tout autour de lui respirait le chaud, le moelleux et le douillet. Son cerveau se remit lentement en marche.

Bon. Il était dans son bureau. Sheol et Tentacula étaient là. Et comble du malaise, il constata que son micro et sa caméra étaient allumés. La situation était tellement surréaliste que Mahyar commençaient sérieusement à se demander laquelle des deux scènes qu'il avait vécu était réelle. Sheol et Tentacula vêtus de masques de lion pour le premier et d'éléphant pour le deuxième, se shoutant à l'hélium, ayant lancé un live chez lui pendant qu'il dormait et préparant des… gâteaux ?

« Tiens, ouvre la bouche, ma chère Princesse au Bois Dormant, lança Sheol de sa voix trafiquée

\- Euh… cette remarque était vachement tendanci… commença Tentacula

\- Allez, mange-ça, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête le premier de l'année ! »

« _Je… quoi ?!_ » cria pensa le perse à deux doigts de la dégénérescence mentale

« N'oubliez pas, les enfants. Ce live est sponsorisé par l'amoûur, l'hélium et le tuto-pâtisserie. En ce 20 mars et pour ne pas que Mahyar fête Norouz tout seul, vu que qu'il est toujours loin de sa famille, on est venu pour faire un live spécial Nouvel An Perse. Avec confection de gâteaux traditionnels à la clé ! Mais cette marmotte s'en endor… nous a laissé carte blanche ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut de son bureau, on a son accord ! »

« _SÉRIEUX ?!_ » aboya mentalement le Maître du Jeu que son cauchemar rendait temporairement fragile d'esprit

Suite aux explications de Sheol, tout lui revint en mémoire mais son rêve des plus traumatisants et l'humiliation de s'être endormi en live avec une telle scène qui était en train de se produire l'empêchaient de trop réfléchir. Il n'en voulait pas à Sheol ni à Tentacula ni même aux modos et au tchat qui croyait le voir dormir et dont les messages se foutant de sa tête défilaient sur l'écran. Son honneur ou ce qu'il en restait lui interdisait de le montrer.

Lentement et dans la plus grande des discrétions, Mahyar glissa doucement sur le sol. Il quitta la pièce, seul, accroupi discrètement et sans que personne ne le remarque, non sans que son inconscience ne se méfie quand même un peu du tchat…

Une fois seul dans le couloir, il constata qu'il faisait atrocement chaud pour une soirée de mars. Tentant de ne penser ni à son rêve ni à son réveil, il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine. Il prit alors un random verre de table transparent, se servit un verre d'eau, soupirant un grand coup dans le vide et laissa l'eau glisser dans son œsophage. Même de là où il était, il pouvait entendre les voix ridicules de ses amis qui s'éclataient à poursuivre le live maintenant qu'ils avaient investi les lieux.

Il était seul. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser au début de toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas revu sa sœur, ni sa mère ni son frère ni ses parents éloignés ni personne. Il était finalement resté là, dans son appartement qui respirait le quotidien et le renfermé sans prendre la peine de quitter son environnement pour ce jour si spécial. En temps normal, cela ne lui aurait causer aucun problème, c'était sa manière d'être, de travailler et de vivre. Mais en cet instant et après ce cauchemar, un sentiment de nostalgie émergea lentement, comme un songe lointain et doux. Mahyar ne constata qu'à ce moment la boîte en carton posée sur le rebord de la cuisine. Songeant d'abord qu'il fallait mieux maintenant pour lui d'éviter tout ce qui pouvait être cubique ou en carton, sa ridicule superstition fut immédiatement effacée par un détail qui aurait échapper à n'importe qui que lui-même.

L'étiquette qui affichait l'adresse, le nom et le contenu de la boîte. Elle portait la belle écriture de sa sœur, c'était certain. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des cadeaux comme celui-ci et Mahyar n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur le contenu du paquet. Le mot comportait un message affectif à son égard et se terminait par un « Avec toute l'attention et tout l'amour de la famille qui ne t'oublie pas » et signé de tous les siens chers à son cœur.

Il ouvrit la boîte, décorée de motifs de tulipes et de jasmins et, sans surprise, en découvrit le contenu. Des pâtisseries. Des pâtisseries persanes qu'on mangeait habituel en collectivité lors de la tradition de Norouz. C'était adorable.

Mahyar fondait devant ce paradis gustatif. Littéralement. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il glissa lentement sur le sol, dans un coin, comme un gamin qui aurait découvert son grigri secret. Il croqua avec envie dans le gâteau et toutes ses idées noires s'envolèrent pour laisser place aux images bienveillante des siens qui l'entouraient et qui lui manquaient dans le moment présent.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une telle réflexion ne lui était que rarement survenu. Pour en arriver à approuver un tel live comme celui qui se déroulait en ce moment-même ou pour faire un rêve aussi tordu à un tel moment sur sa famille chérie… il avait définitivement besoin de vacances.


End file.
